Meant To Be
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: This story takes place after the movie. My own version of how Nyra and Kludd became mates like in the books. One-shot Kludd/Nyra fanfic. Please no flames


It was a treacherous night at St. Aegolius the former stronghold of the brutal owls called the Pure Ones. Inside of the canyon floor lies a body of a dead Sooty owl, and near the body was an unconscious Barn owl. Nyra alone went back to the canyon and she saw the Barn owl who surely has a thirst for vengeance.

"What in Glaux's name happened?" the barn owl finally woke up

"You were out for a long time my darling." Nyra said

"What happened to Metalbeak, General Mam?" the Barn owl asked

"Your brother killed our leader, Kludd." Nyra replied

"General Mam, my wing's-" Kludd felt his left wing hurt "it's broken."

"Do not worry young'un you will regain your strength." Nyra said

"What should we do now, General Mam?" Kludd asked

"Ssshhhh" Nyra placed a talon on Kludd's beak for him to be silent "You should rest first my little young'un."

Nyra called some of her soldiers to guard Metalbeak's body for the final ceremony known as the Marking. The burning of remains of a great leader. A couple of month's had pass, Kludd and Nyra suddenly has developed feelings for each other. Kludd was now very eager to show his nobility to Nyra that he volunteered to find a rogue smith to do the final ceremony for the fallen leader. He successfully found a rogue smith to perform the final ceremony and Nyra was impressed.

"You have shown your obedience and nobility to me every time, Kludd." Nyra said

"Only for you, General." Kludd said

"You know, Kludd," Kludd looks at Nyra's eyes that he almost felt something in his gizzard "you can call me Nyra my dear."

"Will the Guardians know about the ceremony?" Kludd asked

"Of course not my dear." Nyra patted Kludd's back with her wing "You should get ready to fly to the ceremony with me dear."

"Yes, Nyra." Kludd said

The Pure Ones now surrounded the body of Metalbeak. Nyra retrieves the dead owl's helmet and battle claws and she vowed that the new king of the Pure Ones will wear them. The rogue smith finally lit the branches that surrounds the body of Metalbeak the fallen leader of the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones. When Kludd looked at Nyra, he felt that she was being disturb by something. Nyra told Kludd that she wants to perch at the of the canyon and talk to him alone.

"What's wrong, Nyra?" Kludd asked

"The truth is, Kludd," Nyra turned around and face Kludd "I know that Metalbeak was my mate. But ever since we've met he couldn't give me an egg. An egg that will be his heir. He denied it."

"If I'm going to have a mate, I will try the best I can to impress and give her everything she would want." Kludd paused "Even if there must be bloodshed just to impress her."

"What are you saying, Kludd?" Nyra asked

"I'm just saying that if I am going to have a mate, I will do everything even sacrifice my own life for her." Kludd was now feeling something in his heart that he never felt before

"What if you were Metalbeak?" Nyra is now feeling something in her heart and gizzard

"I would approve of us having a hatchling as a prince and heir to our throne." Kludd suddenly blushed under his feathers that he turned away from Nyra

Nyra churred a bit "Why are you blushing, kludd?"

"It's a bit embarrassing for you to see me like this, Nyra." Kludd now covers half of his face with hi left wing

"It's okay for us to share our thoughts about each other, Kludd." Nyra used her talons to uncover Kludd's face "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It really felt good to join the Pure Ones, Nyra." Kludd said "And also meeting you, Nyra."

"Let's fly down now, so I could deliver my speech for our fallen leader." the two owls now flew to cavern floor. Kludd was now a bit nervous, but he dosn't know why. Nyra was now starting her speech "We are gathered here to honor our fallen leader Metalbeak. For every battles that the Pure Ones won he was always there. But in one battle he lost his beak from the battle of the Ice Claws by the owl called Lyze of Kiel of the Keilian league. And years had pass after that battle and his soul was put to rest by the owl named Soren. And now the Tytonic Union of the Pure Ones has a new youthful leader that will fight our side. I Nyra, the General and Queen of the Pure Ones gives this helmet and battle claws to my faithful and noble soldier, Kludd."

"Me?" Kludd felt surprised and the same time shocked. He never knew that he was destined to become leader of the Pure Ones and mate of the beutiful queen Nyra "It is an honor to be by your side my lovely queen."

"Of course my darling king." Nyra said

"But, General Mam, why did you chose a young king for this army?" one of Metalbeaks former lieutenants said

"Do you dare question my judgement?" Nura raised her voice at the lieutenant

"No, General Mam." the lieutenant said backing away

"Kludd, why don't you give a speech to your army?" Nyra backed away from the flames so Kludd can give his speech

"We are the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones. We will rise from the ashes of St. Aegolius and siege the Great Tree and all the owl kingdoms! Let us bring death to my brother, death to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole! And we will avenge our fallen brethren! We will purify the impure with their blood at our claws! We will fight the Guardians with everything we've got! The owl kingdoms's purification will begin after we wipe out the Guardians! Cause we are Tytos! We are Pure Ones and I am Kludd the new ruler of the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones!" every soldier now chants the name Kludd, the new ruler of the Pure Ones

"For the symbol of your kingship," Nyra picks up the helmet and battle claws "may this battle claws symbolize the tool for purification." Kludd now wore the battle claws of the fallen king "May this helmet symbolize your kingship for the Pure Ones." Kludd now wore the metal mask that concealed the face of the old High Tyto "May your leadership guide us to our goal of Tyto purity."

"Thank you, Nyra." Kludd said

After the ceremony, the Pure Ones rested and Kludd was at the top of the St. Aegolius with Nyra. He still couldn't believe that he is now the new leader of the Pure Ones. At one corner of their nest was the helmet and battle claws that Nyra gave him to symbolize his purity.

"I still don't understand that why did you turn me into a king." Kludd said

"The truth is, Kludd," Nyra walked towards her new king "somehow I can feel what you feel about me and I feel the same way towards you. When I thought that Metalbeak was the one for me I felt that he wasn't really the mate I've been looking for. And now I feel that the two of us are meant for each other."

"So, that's the reason you made me king?" Kludd asked, Nyra snuggled at Kludd's feathery neck and nodded "I love you to, Nyra."

"I also love you my one and only Kludd." Nyra said

"And age doesn't matter between the two of us my dear Nyra." Kludd placed a wing on Nyra as their heads touched eachother

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review<strong>_


End file.
